Black and White Love
by courtney.jolly.7
Summary: HatsuHaru Sohma confesses that he liked Tohru Honda in front of Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Moniji, Hatori, Kisa, Kagura, Hiro and Ritsu Sohma at a pleasant affair that Miss Tohru Honda had conjured up for them. What will tohru say to HatsuHaru, and is he the only member of the zodiacs that have feeling for tohru? Will jealousy break the family apart?
1. Will they like it?

Black and white love.

Preview: HatsuHaru Sohma confesses that he liked Tohru Honda in front of Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Moniji, Hatori, Kisa, Kagura, Hiro and Ritsu Sohma at a pleasant affair that Miss Tohru Honda had conjured up for them. What will tohru say to HatsuHaru, and is he the only member of the zodiacs that have feeling for tohru? Will jealousy break the family apart? Or will they accept what is going to happen.

Chapter 1

'I hope they like it'

**N/A **HEYYYYYYYYYO, everybody, this is my first fruits basket fan fiction and I'm really nervous, I have written a fan fiction before based on Hana Yori Dango, Meteor Gardens and Boys over flowers. I know 'fb' came out ages ago, but I just rediscovered it, I found some old manga books in my room of 'fb' and I decided to order every disc so I could watch it, I really liked it though the story line between Tohru and Kyo was a bit simple and ordinary, **NO NO I'm not bashing it or anything.. -_-** I would never do that, Fruits basket, at the moment is the most important thing in my life just before So Nyuh Shi dae's comeback, Ailee and Miss A *cheeky grin* I decided to write this fan fiction because, I could express my true writing skills without being judged by a teacher, **Stupid Stupid Stupid teacher…. :'(** So better get on with it, This is my first Fruits basket fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it, review and give me ideas please.. **MWAHHH‼ My love goes out in Advance... 3**

**Kyo Sohma's POV**

'I've got so much to do, will I have enough time?' Tohru muttered to herself.

'If you don't have enough time, don't do it then!' I replied sharply, suddenly angered with her.

'Shut up, you stupid cat, leave Miss Honda alone!' Yuki butted in as he rounded the corner.

'Shut, up you damn rat, who said you had to get involved anyway!' I shouted back at him.

'Oh, no please don't fight over me.' Tohru said, but to her dismay they just ignored her, she sighed.

'I want to get involved because tohru is my friend, and I want to stick up for her when my stupid cousin of a cat tried yelling at her for the stupidest reasons!' Yuki yells at Kyo.

'Yuki, Kyo are you fighting over Tohru again? Shigure shouted from the kitchen.

'No were not Shigure! We both barked together.

'I wouldn't blame you if you fought over her, I mean she is cute and all!' Shigure said, his head popping around the corner. Tohru blushed as she always does when she gets complimented.

'YOU STUPID PERVERTED DOG!' Myself and Yuki shouted at Shigure. He backed off, them bolted towards the forest when he saw that myself and Yuki were hot on his heels and ready to cause him some pain. We caught up to him. 'Get him Yuki!' I commanded and Yuki nodded happy that it wasn't me that he was fighting, a few minutes or so later we had decided to stop bashing Shigure because we knew if we kept the bashing spree up he would get us big time for it later.

I walked back into the house and saw tohru, sitting there, it looked like she was deep in thought. I thought to myself 'I love her. Tohru, I mean. Tohru Honda. She's about 6 inches shorter then me, long brown hair, marine eyes and the cutest smile ever. She cooks, she cleans, she does the laundry, she smiles. She shops, she talks, she walks, she smiles. It's all she ever does. I watch her, alot. I watch her as she runs around the house, scrubbing, sweeping, soaking everything that has a bit of dust. I know I should stop watching and help her, but she's amazing.

I must have been staring at her so she said 'Kyo, is everything alright?' looking worried for me.

'Yeah everything is fine Tohru, Thanks for asking.' I replied

She smiled her smile. I could not explain it, it was like the sun was always on her back or something or maybe she was the sun. 'Do you need any help?' I asked, hoping secretly inside that she would say yes, so that I could spend more time with her.

'No, I'm done, everything is cooking and all I need to do is take it out of the oven when everyone arrives.' She said. I felt my body fill with sadness, but I couldn't insist on helping her, when there was nothing to do.

'Your amazing, you know that right tohru?' she turned and stared into my eyes, face full of confusion.

'Naw, that's cute, you think she's amazing to Kyo, I believe I like her more than you, but Tohru would be my most favourite person in the world if she wore that maids outfit I bought her hehe.' Shigure poked his head around the corner to say this stupid comment.

'YOU STUPID DOG, DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!?' I shouted getting aggravated.

'Why, yes I do, but I thought I'd leave her for the other members of the chinese zodiac.'

'Like who.' I yelled at him, my face turning red with anger.

'Oh you know, HatsuHaru, Momiji, I think Hatori has a thing for her, I don't want to get mixed up in the competition, that would be oh so tragic a dog fighting for the love of Miss young Tohru against a cow, a bunny, a seahorse, a rat and you of course kyo, the cat.' Shigure smiled his creepy smile.

'YOU SICK BASTARD!' I yelled walking out of the room kicked the sliding door so I could get through.

'Kyo, S-L-I-D-E it slides, now I'm gunna have to fix that!' Shiugre scolded me, but I didn't listen. I was angry and when I was angry I could beat that damn rat in a fight.

'RAT, GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!' I shouted into the forest.

'Yes what do you want cat?' I jumped I had expected to hear yuki's voice come from behind me.

'I want to fight!' I shouted at him

'As you wish.' He replied

'Cool.' I said to make him feel nervous.

'But is this fight, I am going to give you exactly what you want, and I won't told back.' Yuki said to me in a calm voice, his eyes piercing me like the light, I felt a little bit scared at him, he always said he has held back on the fights we've had, but he has never said that to me before, maybe he is just being cocky.

I punched him, he swerved around it, throwing a punch right back at me, hitting me in the stomach, I can't believe the first punch I had inflicted left me trying to catch my breath, this fight would all be over in a minute of I didn't do anything. I kicked up at him face, he blocked it, span to avoid my continuous punches, in a few short seconds after that it was over. I saw his leg go higher, his foot contacted with my face and I went flying, into the door which Shigure had just finished fixing.

'Try not to break the house next time Yuki!'

'I didn't really mean for him to end up in the living room, he should really keep his guard up.'

'I suppose so.' I heard Shigure reply.

'Kyo, get up and fix the door.' Shigure ordered me

'Why, do I gutta do it!?' I shot back at him

'Because you're the stupid one who let their guard down when they were fighting Yuki.' He retaliated.

'Fine.' I spat back at him.

' You better hurry, they'll be here in about 20 mintues.'

It took all of that 20 minutes to fix that stupid door. It was really hard, I could have asked tohru to come and help me, but that would make me look weak. I sighed.

'There here!' I heard tohru shout through the house, I just wanted to get this night over and done with already.


	2. What's up HatsuHaru Sohma?

Chapter 2

'What's going on HatsuHaru?'

**N/A** Heyyyyyy guise, eheh I really hope you liked that first chapter *grin* I've had so many people read it, in about the first 10 minute I put it up it gained about 11 views, which I think is awesome, one of my friends…not mentioning names wouldn't read it because he thought it was too long…stupid loser, one day you will learn to appreciate me *grins.* Anyway, this fan fiction has gone better than I would have prayed for already, so many views in so little time. In this chapter it begins to heat up between HatsuHaru, Tohru and the rest of the Chinese Zodiacs. Hehe, my computer now recognises the Japanese names, my laptop got SWAG ;) anyways to get on with it, I have a little bet with someone called Laroo, he thinks I can't write a chapter a day until it gets done, he thinks I'll get writers block, pshhhh please peasant, I got my lychee drink, mangoes, HyunA ;) and miss a, let's see how this turns out for you, anyway to get on with it, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, I'M SICK :'(

**Shigure's POV**

'Wow Tohru, this meal is even better than you would have cooked, just for Kyo, Yuki and I, what made you decide to pull out all of the stops?' I asked tohru from the opposite side of the table.

'Hehe, I don't know Shigure, maybe I wanted to impress some of the zodiacs.' She replied back in her sweet sweet voice.

'Impress who?' Kyo snapped at her, 'That stupid rat?'

'Who are you calling stupid, cat?' Yuki calmly asked Kyo.

'Are you that dumb, I was calling you stupid!' Kyo snapped again at Yuki even more aggravated than before.

'It was a rhetorical question, dumbass.' Yuki snapped back at him.

'HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!' Kyo shouted, face turning red.

'If you two are going to fight, please take it outside.' I asked uneasily, hoping that they wouldn't shout at me.

'Guys, please don't fight!' I heard tohru pleaded at the two boys with her beautiful brown eyes.

'Keep out of it tohru!' Kyo yelled at her.

'Keep tohru, out of this, she only doesn't want to see you two get into another worthless fight, why must you act so low all of the time?' HatsuHaru shouted at the fighting pair.

'There a cat and mouse, they can't help it HatsuHaru.' I said calmly to the white haired boy.

'THEY SHOULD BE ABLE TO HELP IT, THEY CAN'T JUST GO AROUND ALL OF THE TIME FIGHTING, BEING MEAN AND HURTING EACHOTHER, THEY SHOULD BOTH LEARN RESPECT!' HatsuHaru shouted as he was about to stand up to defend tohru.

'Way to bring out black Haru, guys!' Hatori quietly said to the boys.

'Black Haru?' Tohru asked her eyes filled with questions.

'When HatsuHaru, turns black he doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself, he fights, teases, acts like a playboy does whatever he wants, no one can snap him out of it, we all put up with his black personality until it comes out of him.' Hatori said to tohru.

'Why does it happen?' Tohru asked Hatori, curiosity blooming in her eyes.

'Why does anyone care, Hatori?' Kyo snapped at him, obviously getting irritated.

'Shut up Kyo, if you don't like it don't listen!' Hatori shouted at him

'I'm a little tied up with black Haru at the moment!' Kyo shouted obviously getting tired of fighting with black Haru.

'Shut up you little orange Top!' HatsuHaru bellowed at Kyo.

'Who are you calling Orange Top?' Kyo shouted back at HatsuHaru.

'You, obviously, who else here has orange hair?' HatsuHaru shouts back

'You know when you turn black, you're a real Bitch!'

'Shut up stupid, when I've wiped the floor with your face I'll take your little girlfriend!'

'Huh? My girlfriend?' he shouted at HatsuHaru, looking confused.

'Tohru Honda, I'll do a little bit of this, and a little bit of that, and certainly I'll do that!' HatsuHaru Shouted.

'What!? Are you the same guy that I had to walk to the toilet or else you would be scared!' Kyo shouted

'Of course you had to bring this up idiot!' HatsuHaru replied.

'Urh, Hatori can you please get on the with story?' Tohru asked Hatori trying to forget what HatsuHaru said.

'HatsuHaru, was teased as a little kid because everyone thought he was stupid because the cow let the rat ride on his back to the great banquet. Everyone teased him about it and he cracked, getting all of that pain and trouble from people what else was he to do, ignore it, bash them up, no he kept it inside of him and never let it out, until one day he used all of that bottled up frustration up on Yuki.'

'Oh, is that why he turns black.' Tohru asked

'Isn't that what he just said, stupid girl!' Kyo shouted at Tohru.

Tohru started to cry, offended by Kyo's comment towards her. 'Look what you did now kyo! Your so mean to tohru!' Moniji said running up to tohru , wiping the tears from her eyes.

'YOU STUPID LITTLE CAT!' HatsuHaru shouted at Kyo.

'HatsuHaru, please don't fight with Kyo.' She said, the pleading in her eyes was enough to make everyone cry.

'Fine, I won't fight with him, Just for you Tohru.' HatsuHaru said calmly smiling at tohru, his grey eyes shining into hers.

'Looks like we have White Haru, back!' I said happily.

'Yes, but in a weird manner do we have him back in!' Said Hatori

'He actually listened to someone in his black personality moment?' Yuki seems surprised

'Yes, why is that!' Momiji shouted. Everyone looked at HatsuHaru, and Hatsuharu was staring at tohru.

'HatsuHaru, is there any chance, you like Miss Tohru Honda?' Yuki said surprised.

'Yes, there is a chance, I really like Tohru, I have since the first moment I had met her, I only really came here today because I wanted to see her beautiful face, eyes and I wanted to mingle with her amazing personality. HatsuHaru said calmly to the rest of the Sohma's a blush forming on his cheeks when he reliazed that everyone was looking at him and tohru.

'Tohru Honda, I love you so much and it doesn't matter if I am the cow of the zodiac and you are a mere human, I will always love you, forever and ever, Will you do me the honours of being your boyfriend?' HatsuHaru said looking into Tohru Hondas eyes, the rest of the Sohma's opened there mouths in surprise, there were even a few gasps from the crowd that was watching on. Kyo balled his fists and so did Yuki, It would seem from watching them that they wanted to say that to tohru for ages.

Tohru blushed, not knowing what to say.


	3. H-H-H-HatSuHaru

Chapter 3.

H-H-H-HatsuHaru?

**N/A **HAPPY NEW YEARS‼‼‼‼ I hope that you all had fun and got mildly drunk, because what is a new years without getting drunk. My family had so many fireworks, huge big ones ….so amazing. Still got one more New Year to celebrate this year, yehhp that's the Chinese New Year. We all go down to this big field, eat, dance and blow up stuff, sometimes not fireworks.. -_- I literally had to force myself out of bed this morning to write this for you, eheh maybe a 15 yr old and Sojo is a bad mix… I feel wasted, and I only had one bottle…-_- I feel my eyes closing more every minute that goes by :'( But here I am writing the third chapter to my fan fiction, **YOU SHOULD FEEL LOVED‼! 3 ***grins trying to keep eyes open* My love goes out to everyone that had viewed or visited this fan fiction, (though I don't know what the difference is) and god bless all of those that have reviewed it, giving me helpful tips and telling me not to stop writing, thanks so much, I haven't lasted this long in a fan fiction :o. Also my idea of this fan fiction has changed, I will also be finding a way to break the curse so that, certain people can be together, Hehe :P

**Yuki's POV**

'H-H-H-HatsuHaru?' Tohru stuttered, confusion in her eyes, everyone could tell that she was just about to say yes to him, that is what she did, when she was nervous.

'I'm sorry, I just don't want to be in a relationship at the moment, I'm really really sorry.' Tears started forming in her eyes.

'It's alright, Tohru, just let me tell you this, I will not forget you, I will dream of you, think of you, every single second of the day, I will think of you, I will buy you birthday presents, even when it is not your birthday, take pictures of you when you're not looking and I will definently never ever give up on you, until you realize what you have rejected.' HatsuHaru said calmly looking Tohru in the eyes and reaching out his arm to wipe her eyes, you could see that he secretly wished that she would move away from his touch, His hand reached her face, first cupped her cheek and gently made his way to her eye, wiped away the tears and smiled at her, she smiled back at him.

'JESUS WOMEN, YOU'RE CRYING, BECAUSE YOU REJECTED HIM? THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!' Kyo shouted at Tohru, and he realised just as the last word slip, that Haru was giving him a death glare. 'DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TYPE OF THINGS TO TOHRU!' HatsuHaru bellowed making the whole house shake. 'Way to bring out Black Haru again!' I said to Kyo, his face was full of concern for his own safety and not for the rest of us, 'selfish little Kyo Kyo', I thought to myself.

'STOP FIGHTING!' Hatori shouted throughout the whole house, making me jump.

'Yeah, Stop fighting, I don't want me house to get wrecked!' Shigure said, his usual comment make me chuckle to myself. 'I WILL NOT STOP FIGHTING , UNTIL HE SAYS SORRY!' Black Haru shouted at Kyo the stupid cat. 'OVER MY DEAD BODY!' Kyo yelled fiercely back at Haru.

'That can be arranged.' I whispered to myself, only when Kyo turned around and said 'You stupid rat!' I realized how loud I had said it.

'Nice one Yuki,' Haru said to me, 'looks like we have another cat hater!' Haru gave me a high five which nearly broke my arm, man he was strong. 'Haru.' A sweet voice came from the corner of the room. 'Yes, Tohru?' He asked not surprisingly turning into White Haru again. She looked scared to say something to him, but she gained the courage to tell him, 'Please stop fighting, I urhm, I don't want to see you get hurt.' She blurted out, I felt a prang of jealousy, I wondered why that was, I couldn't have feeling for Tohru too could I? 'Of course I will Tohru, I would do anything for you.' Haru said is this flirty voice that I had never heard from him before. 'Even kill yourself?' Kyo said to Haru, He turned around gave Kyo a look but didn't turn black, 'If she wanted me to kill myself I would do it honourably,' Everyone was shocked at his answer including me,

'I would never want you to kill yourself Haru.' She said with another tear coming to her eye, once again Haru wiped away that tear that ran down her delicate face. 'Shigure we'd better go, thank you for tonight.' Haru said calmly, walked out and the rest of the Sohma's followed.

'Wait Haru, stay for a second!' She shouted at in the darkness. Haru came running up to Tohru,

'Yes?' he said in his sweet voice, tohru leaned closer to Haru and kissed him on the cheek, I could see that he was blushing and tohru was blushing they were both a bright shade of red, tohru pulled away from Haru, he lifted his head up, hunger was in his eyes, I wanted to interfere and bring Tohru inside so I could have her for myself, but I didn't want to face the wrath of Black Haru. 'Just one more, Tohru.' Haru said, barely loud enough for me to catch up on. Haru drew even closer but instead of kissing her on the cheek, he gave her a peck on the lips, he signed as he said his goodbyes to Tohru, the last sentence I heard him say to her was 'Your lips taste and smell like strawberry's, keep that up.' He blushed and she blushed, they were like a bunch of tomatoes. I ran inside aggravated, I jumped onto my bed, hoped under the covers and tried to sleep, but the more I tried the more that kiss played in my head, I couldn't his my feeling for Tohru any longer, I would tell her how I truly feel tomorrow.


	4. My Longing Desire

Chapter 4

'My longing desire'

**N/A Heyyyyyy** guise. This is my forth chapter, as you can probably see. To all of the reviewers who have reviewed my story I would like you to know, that you have a place in the bottom of my heart for the rest of my life, and for all of you who have asked if I would continue this story/ fan fiction I will stop at nothing to get all of the chapters done until it resembles my wants and needs in the story. People have also sent reviews helping me and giving me ideas. I won't get angry if you help me, I don't know anyone who could get angry at helpful criticism. Also to all the people who want to know what is going to happen at the end of the story, read it and you will find out. **WAHHHHHH* crying sound* **I cried while writing this chapter, I don't know why, it just got to me. ***Pandappa** yes i did down a whole bottle of sojo..-_- ***Alisha** i'm going carry on :) **MissyMadness **you have done me a great favour from reveiwing this fan fiction :)

**Kyo's POV**

I got up, fumbling for the snooze on my alarm clock, quietly cussing to myself, and asking myself why I even turned the stupid thing on in the first place. I sat up, maybe a little bit too fast, I gripped the bedside table with my hand, wobbled and I knocked one of my pictures on the floor. I stood up, rubbing my eyes, contemplating whether or not I should go out to training. I decided against it, I had too much to think about to try and get my abbs going again. As soon as I was dressed for school, I walked quietly careful not to wake anyone else up in the house, towards the picture that I knocked over, I gripped it in my hand and turned it over. It was Tohru.

I sat on my bed with the picture, staring down at her smiling face, butterflies in my stomach, a tingling sensation going all through my body. Nobody in the Sohma house knows how much I've wanted to hold her, how much I've wanted to feel her skin undermine, how much I've wanted to kiss her lips, how much I wanted to… I stopped my thoughts right there and then, I didn't want to get carried away with her, with my feeling because, I was the cat nobody could ever love the cat.

From the first moment I say Tohru, I knew I felt something for her, those feeling were just blinded my anger towards everyone and everything, if it hadn't have been a big problem Tohru falling on me, and my being a zodiac and all, I would have caught her, hugged her saved her from falling hurting myself as well as her. I really didn't mean to lose my temper and hit her, with that stupid table, I knew I deserved that slap that I got from Yuki. I had silently cried at home, because I had hurt the girl I had truly loved, even if I had just met her, my life has always been filled with stupidity, due to my actions, I made everything worse that day, and I don't like admitting this, but I think I deserved that kick to the head I got when Yuki and I were fighting. Even when I had hurt her, she was still worried about me, she should look out for herself more often, but she needs someone who is a protector of her, somewhat a Guardian Angel. I would make it up to her for, being so mean to her, I Kyo Sohma with be Tohru Honda's personal guardian angel.

'Kyo, are you up for school?' Tohru's sweet voice wafted from outside my door. She slowly slid the door open, her beautiful eyes staring down at me.  
'Urh, yeah.' I said back to her, trying not to blush from the sight of her, in that school uniform.  
'We're going, in about 10 minutes so, do what you have to do.' She smile at me, just before she left the room, suddenly it got a lot darker, Tohru's smile was like the sun to me. It brightens up everybody's world, makes everything hotter and no one can live with it. That is what Tohru is to me. My personal sun. 10 minutes went by, I wasn't getting ready for school like I was supposed to, I was just thinking about her, she couldn't escape my thoughts, how does that girl, such a mere fragment in my life capture my whole attention. 'Kyo! Are you ready yet!?' Tohru shouted at me from somewhere in the house. 'Urh, Yeah I'm Urh, coming now Tohru.' I shouted back at her.  
'You stupid cat, we've been waiting for you, for about 5 minutes.' Yuki shouted at me.  
'It's not my fault, I've been thinking about things, stupid rat.' I snapped back.  
'Urh, Yuki, Kyo, stop fighting please, let's just go to school.' Tohru said quietly as she walked out the front door.

'So, Kyo what were you thinking about?' Tohru asked me, curiosity blooming in her eyes.  
'Oh, nothing, don't worry about it?' I said to her  
'Is it about a girl?' she wondered.  
'No!' I said blushing at the same time.  
'Stupid cat, finally has feeling for Kagura, that's good to know.' Yuki said calmly to me.  
'IT'S NOT KAGURA, I WOULD NOT LIKE HER!' I said shouting back at Yuki  
'Sure, you wouldn't.' Yuki said back at me. Tohru looked irritated, like she always did when we were fighting. We were walking down the stairs of school, when Tohru was rolling down them, a look of pain on her face. Yuki and I looked at each other, ran down and went to help her.  
'TOHRU, ARE YOU OKAY!? WAKE UP TOHRU‼‼!' I shouted. But there was no response, Yuki and I couldn't pick her up, or else we could change into our true forms. Yuki grabbed her legs, while I grabbed her arms. We walked home like this for around an hour.

When we reached our door step, Shigure, came out to help, we got her into bed. It was my duty to look after Tohru while Yuki was calling Hatori. I grabbed a face washer, she had a fever so I put that upon her soft and delicate head. I prayed for her and myself, that she would be ok.


	5. Never to see you blush Scarlet again

**N/A **HEY GUISE! Sorry I havnt uploaded in ageeeeeeeeeeeeeees but i've been so busy listen to K-pop working and geting A's on my exams. This is pretty short because I just wanted to upload something. Review please love you 3

**TOHRU HONDA'S POV**

My forehead was blazing. It was like my head was on fire, burning at 100 degrees. I wanted to scream, I tried to lift my arms but they just wouldn't move. I spent all my energy trying to tell someone about my pain that seemed like it would last forever but I couldn't. It's like my brain had shut down all the receptors in that part of the body, leaving my brain to feel like it was on fire.

Suddenly, I felt this cool spread over the hot of my head. My head was still on fire but it had soothed the pain. I wondered who it was. Hatsu-Haru would be off his head, Kyo would be trying to calm him down but it would probably make him angrier. So it had to be Yuki. I imagined him there, with that wet cloth upon my head, I wanted to reach out to him but I just can't. I felt useless. The boys were probably really worried and I couldn't even lift a finger to tell them I was alright….

**YONGHWAS POV**

"Tohru, are you okay?" I whispered in her ear. "Please, be alright. I couldn't think of my life without you. I would hate to see you cold and still never to blush scarlet again." I sighed. This girl was my life now, I think of her every minute of the day not wanting to miss out on anything she does whether it be funny or stupid. I just wanted her to be okay.


End file.
